A Tale of Middle Earth
by Silversi
Summary: Personal story of the heros of Middle Earth, forced to confront another evil.
1. The First Meeting

[Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights to _Lord of the Rings. _The other characters were created by me, so if you intend to use them, please ask for concent first. Constructive Criticism welcome, please no flaming. Thank you, and enjoy.]

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 : The First Meeting

We go back, in a time that has long since been forgotten, where many magical creatures once roamed freely. It was a time of elves, wizards, kings, dwarves, hobbits and men. Evil forces had been thwarted before, and nobody doubted that they'd arise again. No one thought it would arise again, as soon as it did. 

But as a new dawn broke the darkened night to shards, evil once again rose in middle earth and heroes were not as easy to find. Unlike the war for the ring of power, this force of evil was more subtle. Many once happy common hobbits became rowdy, restless, and greedy for power. Even a few humans had become discontented with their positions in kingdoms. No one knew what exactly what was going on, but knew that it needed to be destroyed soon or watch as Middle Earth falls to certain doom like it would have in the other war. Seven heroes would arise to fight this new menace, and restore everlasting peace.  


The seven heroes were an unlikely sort: two elves, a wizard, two hobbits, a dwarf, a thief and a king. When a world is in need of a hero, choices are hard to come by. The strength lies from within. Even the most unlikely of people can save the world. 

* * *

The Fangorn Forrest was quiet that night, save a few birds chirping in the dark. The rustling leaves of the ancient oak trees ruffled vigorously as a strong breeze twirled them around its finger. Barely audible you hear slight foot steps coming from above the boughs of the tree. An elf is seen moving at high speeds jumping from one branch to another seamlessly. The last elf of Fangorn, searches the forest for a nice place to rest. Her long golden locks pulled back in a braid flip in the wind as she speeds ahead. For around 2,000 years she has lived in this forest, most without any company or friends save Treebeard. Only he knows how long she's been here, and how many years have passed since she was sired. Like other elves she looks no older then twenty-five. Vywien knew better than to ask Treebeard a question as important and thought provoking as that, it would be years before she received an answer. "Don't be hasty" was the motto of his kin. Vywien had known Treebeard her entire life, though forgetful at times; no better friend could be found then the Keeper of the Ents. 

The moon was shining brightly as Vywien slid to a stop her hair wrapped around her neck. As were custom to all elves, she was tall and graceful, much like a young willow tree standing in the morning breeze. Her large eyes the color of fresh leaves, search the surroundings her pointy ears move front and back searching for any change in the forest hoping to find some dinner. She was fair for even one of her kind, though she wouldn't know having lived in one place for most of her life. No one had ventured into Fangorn for many many years, at least that Vywien noticed. 

Vywien's excellent hearing then picked up the light trodding of feet, a few miles away. It wasn't the heavy footfalls characteristic of the Ents; the sound could only be from a human. The very thought of running into something other then a living tree had Vywien frightened. She ran forward, her own feet made no noise, and almost seemed to fly over the boughs. 

In no time at all, Vywien spied the intruder in the forest. The young woman looked to be 'physically' the same age as Vywien. She was tall for a human, yet short too short for an elf. The young woman's golden locks were settled gently on her shoulders, and curled to frame her face. The eyes that would ccasionally open to gaze at her surroundings were emerald green with light flecks of gold at their center. The human was humming softly to herself, and the large canvas bag slung over her shoulders made an audible chink sound like two metals rubbing together. The young woman paused, as though she had sensed that someone was watching her and looked suspiciously at the near by trees.

"Hello?" The human hesitantly called out. Vywien stood perfectly still wondering what to make of the situation. She'd never met an actual human before; Treebeard had mentioned them to her when explaining the fighting at Isengard and the return of the king. She watched as the woman peered around her nervously not hearing anything she continued walking though more cautiously. 

The human nearing twenty feet away Vywien spoke, not wanting to miss the opportunity to converse with a fellow creature. 

"Wait!" She cried out, gasped and covered her mouth at the sudden outburst. She watched as the young woman paused, and turned around.

"I knew there was someone there!" The woman called out into the night, and ran back to where she had heard the voice. "It will be so good to actually talk to someone else; I haven't had a decent conversation in weeks!" When she got to the place she'd been, she didn't see anyone around. "Hello? Come on…I know I heard someone!" 

"I am Vywien." Came a voice from the leaves above her.

The woman looked around. "Okay…and does Vywien have a face to go with the voice?"

"First introduce yourself, human."

"Human? Ah…I take it you're not a human then." The woman laughed good-naturedly. "Well, my friend. You can call me Zayn…if I ever see you." Zayn scanned the branches above her hoping to catch the source of the voice she'd heard. "Are you going to come out? Or am I going to have to stand here in the path looking like I'm talking to myself. People will start to talk."

"What people?" Vywien asked.

Zayn paused. "Um…people in general, Vy."

"But you are the first person I've seen in many years." Vywien sounded confused. "These woods are not widely used."

"So I've discerned." Zayn laughed. "But please…will you come out? So I know to whom I am talking." Vywien jumped from the branch from which she had been standing, and landed gracefully in front of Zayn who smiled. Zayn gasped when she caught the site of Vywien's ears, "You're an elf!" Vywien stepped back prepared to run or defend herself if need be and nodded suspiciously. "Don't be alarmed. I've just never seen an elf before."

"As I've never seen a human before" Vywien said observing Zayn closely. "Your ears are so…round." She then squinted at Zayn and smiled. Zayn chuckled, amused. "And yours are very pointy, friend. But tell me, do you have a place I could rest my head for a few hours, and maybe something to eat? I've been traveling for many days now. I would be very much in your debt."

Vywien looked at her new friend and smiled, "My place is a few fathoms this way, are you prepared for a rather long journey?" Zayn nodded. "I'd follow you where ever you go, so as long as rest is at the end." Vywien laughed, "There is much rest though not much else. It is this way." She walks in the direction she had been heading before. They walked side-by-side on the path; Vywien wondered how Treebeard would react to the human in Fangorn Forest. 


	2. A New Menace

Chapter Two : A New Menace

For several centuries a jewel had passed through the world's history. Despite its humble appearance this ruby was a form of evil that no one could understand. Whom ever possessed it would acquire fame, fortune, and prosperity but at a high price. It had a malicious intent on controlling powerful people and creating anarchy. Through out earth's history it had been possessed by the most notorious and/or powerful people of history: Cain, Ramzes II, Attila the Hun, Emperor Chin, Gangus Khan, Benedict Arnold, Napoleon, Stalin, Hitler, and many other influential people. It's effects different from person to person, but ultimately death and ruin. Since the fall of Hitler it had fallen into controversy, and eventually completely forgotten. No one knew that it was the jewel that had caused such tragedies.

It had been boxed up, and put into a storage unit in lower Manhattan. For several years it remained there, until the business collapsed and no one came to claim the item. Eventually kids used the building as a place to play, and one crisp morning a young boy opened a box that was covered completely in dust. Most of the boxes surrounding it had been opened long ago, and had been used as dens for unwanted strays. Johnny fingered the box, unsure if he should open it or show it to his parents. Curiosity won over and he tore of the thick tape that had surrounded the box. Inside he found a long gold necklace with a beautiful ruby set in the middle with engravings around the side. Astonished Johnny blinked twice, looked around him in the dark dimly lit storage unit, and pocketed the treasure. Later on when he got home, Johnny went to his mother. "Hey, mom?" Catharine looked down at her brown haired son and smiled, "Yes honey?" Looking down at his feet, Johnny withdrew the necklace from his pockets and turned his palm upward to his mother. "I found this today when I was out playing. Is it valuable?" 

Catherine stood immobilized by the beauty of the necklace, and slowly palmed it herself. "It is beautiful,' she looked at her son and smiled weakly, 'we can hope can't we?"

A week later an antique shop bought the necklace from Catherine for a hundred dollars, two months rent on their mobile home. The jewel itself was transported to a large antique shop in downtown Sioux Falls. The price was lowered due to the lower economy found in rural South Dakota. The necklace remained in the antique shop for many weeks, without many prospective buyers. 

Then one hot day in early July a middle-aged woman came into the shop to take a look around. Her daughter's birthday was coming up in a couple days, and it would be great if she could find something for her in this old shop as her daughter liked anything pretty and authentic. The woman looked around, and her eyes instantly fell onto the ruby, hanging around a foam manikin's neck. It was almost as if her eyes were drawn to it. That it was her destiny to take the necklace away. She knew she wouldn't leave the store without it, and new instantly that she had to get that necklace for her daughter. 

"Excuse me?" The woman said to catch the salesman's attention. "How much is that ruby necklace right there?"

The man sized the woman up in front of him, and then glanced toward the necklace that he had had difficult selling. "The red ruby of the land of Egypt?" He had no idea where the necklace had come from, but he found out a long time ago that customers liked stories behind the products they bought. "Ah yes…that arrived only yesterday." The man lied. "It is rumored that it was worn by many of the great Pharaohs of the land of Egypt." He instantly tried to make up a believable story that the woman would believe. He smiled when it seemed to be working. "Really?" The woman asked in awe. "Which ones?"

"The uh…" He stammered. "Well, what does it matter who the ruby was worn by, when we know that it was in fact worn by royalty?"

"How much?" Her daughter would love this necklace very much. She had to get it for her. The ruby was also her daughter's birthstone…things were working out perfectly!

The salesman glanced down at the ruby in the glass case before looking back at the woman. "I could not let such a delicacy go for any less then $50."

The woman glanced down at the necklace, then up at the salesman. "$20."

"A ruby worn by the gods of the sands themselves cannot go for any less then $45." The salesman argued.

"But the paying customer is only willing to offer $25." The woman said smugly.

"The Pharaohs of Egypt will look down from the heavens on me with disdain if I let the necklace go for any less then $35."

"Sold." The woman grinned broadly, taking out the cash.

"At this rate I'll be bankrupt by Saturday." The salesman grumbled reaching for the necklace.


	3. Weary Travelers

Chapter 3: Weary Travelers

In the entirely different dimension of Middle Earth…a journey was being taken. The travelers consisted of an elf, a dwarf, two hobbits and a ranger. These unique individuals had once helped save their entire land by thwarting the advances of the evil Sauran, and destroying the ring of power. That journey alone changed all of them considerably. For instance the wandering Ranger was now King of Gondor, the hapless hobbits were now mighty warriors for their size, and the elf and the dwarf, once life-long enemies were now the greatest of friends, with only death if anything would be able to part them. 

The five travelers sped along the beautiful countryside on horses and ponies that the King had lent them; ponies for the hobbits, and horses for everyone else. They had been contacted by their old friend Gandalf the White to immediately make their way to Fangorn Forrest. They had literally dropped all that they were doing, and jumped to do his bidding. He had saved them from certain death and destruction before, they would trust him with their lives. Gandalf had been brief in his description, only instructing them to depart to the forest immediately, to seek out two individuals: an elf and a human…both women. He would meet them there, and explain everything at that time.

"By my pony's swishing tail…are we there yet?!" Pippin asked for the umpteenth time that day. His companion, Merry, glanced over at him wearily, his eyes telling that he was wondering the exact same thing. The two hobbits weren't world renown for their patience. 

"Patience my young knight." Strider, also known as Aragorn laughed. As Aragorn he is the King of Gondor, as Strider he is the wandering Ranger who crosses lands to help people in need. This alias allows him to visit foreign lands without the problems of having a king visit. As instructed, his traveling companions use his name Strider when visiting towns or near civilization. As they near villages and other settlements he wears his hood to protect his face from prying eyes. If anyone recognized him as both Strider and Aragorn, his life as a ranger would be doomed. "We shall arrive soon enough."

"My aching arse would beg to differ." Merry mumbled discontentedly.

"What was that?" Aragorn asked, glancing back at him.

"Nothing!" Merry replied instantly. He knew Aragorn from that day they stayed at the Prancing Pony. He was a great King, and a good friend, but Merry never wanted to test how far his endurance would take him. Pippin was employed by Aragorn as a knight, and owed him complete loyalty, which Pippin gave without thought. Merry also gave Aragorn his loyalty, but he was glad that he wouldn't have to obey his every word whenever he asked. 

"Tell me Legolas," Gimli the dwarf's deep voice boomed out. "What do your elf eyes see?" From the very first time that Legolas and Gimli rode a horse together, for lack of better options, they've never rode alone. Gimli had once been afraid of being thrown from a horse he was given to ride, and Legolas had offered to ride with him that day. Ever since then, they always rode together: Legolas in front, Gimli behind him.

The blonde elf Legolas, squinted across the countryside. His dark blue eyes could see beyond that of mortal men, dwarfs and hobbits. He leaned a bit forward then suddenly he exclaimed excitedly. "I see the trees of Fangorn!" Though reluctant to admit it, he was eager to get off the horse and walk beneath the ancient trees one again.

"How far?" Aragorn asked, looking from Legolas to the landscape, and back to Legolas again. 

"If we ride hard when can make it there by dusk." Legolas nodded, as if to confirm his thought. 

Aragorn almost laughed when he saw the faces of the two hobbits, showing their disdain toward one another. "Come my young hobbits. We shall ride hard now, and have rest for our weary bodies by this evening. Let us ride hard." He nudged his stallion in the flanks, and took off in a hard gallop toward the Fangorn Forrest. Legolas and Gimli followed suit. 

"I don't suppose we could just rest here and meet him in the morning?" Merry asked Pippin hopefully. Pippin smiled in an apologetic way, then nudged his pony in the flanks, and galloped after the trio as a reply. "Guess that's a 'no' then." Merry mumbled, and followed suit.

* * *

The unlikely elf and human sat around a campfire, being used to stew a hog the two had captured earlier. Vywien sat on a rock, untangling the strands of her hair that had been loose. Zayn, in the mean time, was working on the stew and digging through her carpet bag. The small fire permitted enough light to allow the two to feel a sense of security, laying between the Fangorn Forest and the lands of Gondor. Zayn smiles, "So, you've lived in Fangorn for your entire life?"

The elf nods, "Yes, I have heard from Treebeard that there are other races out there and even more of my kind. Yet I have never seen any until this day." Zayn sets the metal spoon beside the fire, and sits on a rock opposite Vywien. "Who is this Treebeard you always speak of? Is he an elf too?" Vywien laughs, "No, he's a Ent. It's like a walking tree that talks and takes care of the forest. They are really great, though they speak very slowly." She crosses her legs, and begins braiding all of her hair and fastening it with a leather string, "Tell me about yourself. I've spoken about my past and experiences but have yet to hear from you."

Zayn smiles sheepishly, and wonders if she should tell her new friend about being a thief. "Well, ever since I was very young, I have been by myself. Both of my parents were killed in the war for the ring of power, leaving me as an orphan and outcast. Had we lived in a large settlement or village someone would have been assigned to take care of me, but we had lived in the outskirts of the Rohan. Orks attacked the village and destroyed everyone. I had escaped by hiding myself in some manure we used for the fields. Since that day, I've been a loner and outcast doing whatever I can to live." She lowers her head and looks at the wood crackling in the fire. "I have been known to steal when what I needed costs too much.' turning to look at the elf 'I don't mean it in any nefarious manner I just need stuff so I can live." 

Vywien while listening to the story, lets everything sink in. "I guess I can understand that. Living here everything I use is given to me by nature. These clothes though, ' fingers her dark green leather top and dark pants, ' were a gift found by the Ents." Zayn smiles, grabs several small bowls from her pack. "Do you want some soup? It's not much, but I -- " She stops talking as she sees Vywien's expression of concentration, and worry. "... What's wrong? ... " The fair elf puts her finger to her lips, and whispers gently "I hear someone..."


	4. Weapons

Chapter 4: Weapons

A few hours after dusk the five companions are still riding hard toward Fangorn Forest. They speed along as Aragorn leads, Legolas and Gimli follow beside, while Pippin and Merry trudge along behind. Aragorn turns to the two hobbits, "We need to go faster, we're behind schedule!" Merry whines, "My butt hurts..." Gimli just nods to the poor hobbit, "It appears hobbits are as made for long distance riding as dwarves." 

While they discuss the speed from which they travel, Legolas peers into the black night and catches a faint red flicker some distance away. "Aragorn, we're coming upon a camp fire! Could it be them?" Astonished the now ranger looks ahead toward the flicker, "I suppose it is possible. Hopefully Gandalf will be there when we arrive, then we can see whom we are to meet." The five continue ridding, with an occasional murmur from Merry complaining about hunger and soreness.

* * *

A few seconds after Vywien spoke they both saw a bright light seemingly walking toward them. Neither knew what to do, so they looked at this beautiful light, and hoped no ill will was aimed toward them. Stepping out of the light was an old man wearing long white robes with a rather large beard. His face had an aged look to it, not one from time itself, but from worry and hard times though a few appeared to be lines from smiling. "My name, is Gandalf. Gandalf the White."

Zayn and Vywien glance at each other before looking back to the tall man dressed in white. They both stood up, not quite sure what to make of the situation. "Would you like a bit of stew?" Zayn finally asked, breaking the silence.

In the few moments that there had been silence, Gandalf had sized up the two 'youngsters', and decided that they barely had enough to feed themselves, let alone him. That it was a considerably nice gesture for them to offer some to him. "It looks delicious, but I need no food to sustain me." Gandalf said with a smile. "Please, sit down...you need not fear me." Zayn glanced at Vywien as if for confirmation. When Vywien slowly sat back down on her rock, then Zayn followed suit. "It's good to finally meet you, Vywien," He nods at her, then nods at Zayn. "And Zayn."

"How do you know us?" Vywien asked. She sat up rigidly, not at ease. Two people in one day, being the only people that she'd seen for thousands of years was taking a toll on her. She was overjoyed, and yet a bit nervous. 

Gandalf smiled to reassure her. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. The two of you are needed for a grave mission."

* * *

"The trees of Fangorn." Legolas whispered quietly. The dark trees loomed in front of the group. "Still in the dead of night, as beautiful as anything I've yet seen."

Pippin glanced at Merry. "Looks kind of creepy to me." Merry nodded in acknowledgment. Pippin turned to Strider. "Strider...are we going to camp here for the night?"

Aragorn glanced around the dark night, silently thanking the full moon for it's light. "Gandalf said the cause was great, we must press forward and try to find him in the forest."

Merry looked toward Strider with a dumbfounded look. "Tonight?! It'll be near impossible to find him in the dark."

"The young hobbit has a point, friend." Gimli said, glancing toward the unwelcoming woods. 

"If I know Gandalf, he'll make his presence known just as soon as he senses us." Aragorn acknowledged. "Legolas tie up the horses, the forest is no place for them. I'm going to scout ahead."

* * *

Zayn cocked her head to the side, looking at Gandalf. "Why are we so important? Vywien maybe, but I'm just a poor peasant thief."

Gandalf smiled warmly at her. "You're importance is still yet to be known to you, Zayn. As is Vywien's." Zayn and Vywien glanced at each other before looking back to Gandalf. He was just reaching into a bag at his feet, and Vywien lurched to her feet. Gandalf paused, and smiled warmly at her. "As I've said before, no harm will come to you while I am here. Sit down and relax for a few minutes, I have a couple of gifts for the two of you." When Vywien still looked reluctant to sit back at her rock, Gandalf made a hand motion in her direction, and instantly as if a weight had dragged her down she sat upon the rock.

"How did you do that?" Vywien asked, more puzzled then scared. 

"A wizard never reveals his tricks." Gandalf winked at her mischievously, then continued to rummage around in the bag. After a moment his face hit recognition. "Ah! Here it tis." Zayn and Vywien watched closely as he pulled from his bag various weapons. Included were: two broadswords, a bow and arrow, and a short dagger. The two broadswords were beautiful in their simplicity, and very different. The hilt on the first sword was carved with intricate designs of three stars, a half moon, and the sun all on one side. And Elvish words on the back. This sword he handed to Zayn. "This I believe was forged for you." Zayn's eyes went wide when Gandalf handed her the weapon. She glanced up at him nervously, and he smiled at her reassuringly. "The elves made this sword long ago, before the war for the ring of power. See those three stars on the side there? They each represent one star for each of the Elvish gods of the night. Eanfled is the goddess of the twilight. Swidhelm is the protector of the night. And Elmede watches over all things. The sun and the moon both represent the power that these gods have over the Elvish people. It's yours now. Use it well, and it will serve you in all of your fighting needs." With both hands he gives it to Zayn.

Zayn with trembling hands accepts this beautiful sword. Her eyes were glittering when she looked back at the wizard who she'd not even met until this night. "But I cannot accept this...I...it's beautiful but..." She trailed off, lost in the beauty of the sword.

Gandalf smiled at her, pleased by her reaction. "It will serve you well, Zayn. You more then deserve it." He reaches for the short dagger on the ground. "This dagger is also yours now." He hands the much shorter, but still beautiful weapon over to her. "Use it well." Zayn nodded, speechless. Gandalf now turned to Vywien, picking up the other broadsword. This sword was just as beautiful, or more so then the first one. It too was made of Elvish design, with the same kind of intricate carvings on the hilt, but the carvings were different. "This sword was fashioned for an elf that once lived in a city called Rivendell...have you heard of it?" Vywien shook her head. "It belonged to a good friend of mine, who has since departed for the new world. He was the greatest, and most well-known elf of his time. Lord Elrond used this sword well, and I expect that you will too." 

Vywien let Gandalf settle the sword into her hands, and was amazed at how light it actually was. She glanced down at the carvings, and noticed one giant star with a miniature horse carved into it. She looked up to meet Gandalf's intent gaze. "What do the carvings mean?" She traced the star with the tip of her finger.

Gandalf craned his neck a bit to see the carving then smiled in remembrance. "The star is awarded to an elf when he achieves great recognition in battle. The five points of the star all stand for something: courage, honor, discipline, leadership and loyalty. You possess all of these attributes Vywien, I'm sure you shall earn your star before this adventure is over." He glanced at

the miniature horse inside the star. "Ah yes, the horse. The horse carved into the star represents the willingness to go on to finish the job. The heart may be wild and carefree, but the task will always get done." Vywien smiled at the sword, though she had no idea of how to use it, it made her content to think that one of her kind had once used it, fighting for Middle Earth. Gandalf reached down to his feet and pulled up the bow, and the packet of arrows. "And this, I believe will also treat you well. I believe elves have impeccable precision with a bow and arrow." Vywien allowed Gandalf to set the bow and arrows down on her lap. 

The elf and the young human woman gazed down at the beautiful gifts they had just received. 

It dawned on them that they didn't know how to handle these beautiful weapons, and just when Zayn was about to ask Gandalf about it, they heard a noise in the forest behind them. Vywien jumped to her feet, Zayn followed suit. She had stolen many things in her life, and spent all of her waking hours looking over her shoulder to make sure that no one was sneaking up on her. Gandalf sat on his rock quietly smoking from a pipe that appeared out of no where. Zayn looked to Vywien for confirmation on what to do, Vywien held a finger to her lips, then pointed to her ears. Zayn nodded.They stared at the surrounding forest in quiet for a few moments, when suddenly two figures appeared, with faces lit with the small campfire's light.


	5. A Test

Chapter 5 : A Test

Without pausing to think of what they were doing, Vywien and Zayn grabbed their weapons, and lunged at the two newcomers that had just appeared. Vywien had grabbed her bow and arrows, and jumped at the tall blonde elf directly in front of her. She held the bow with the string out, and grabbed an arrow from the pack, and lunged at the elf's throat. The lithe elf stepped to the side, and grabbed the wrist that was holding onto to the arrow. Vywien reeled around with her other arm, and using the bow, she slipped it over the tall elf's head, and started using the string to choke him...finally realizing what this weapon was for...but wondering what to do with the arrows. Vywien was behind the blonde elf now, pulling back hard on the bow. He had released her wrist while he frantically tried to get a breath of air. In a last attempt, he swung around with his left arm. His arm went clear around her, to her other side, grabbed her right shoulder and yanked her in front of him. Vywien dropped her bow in the struggle, and the blonde elf managed to free himself of it, and get some fresh air, it fell to the ground and he kicked it away. He now stood behind Vywien, holding both of her arms in a bear hug...all without breaking a sweat.

While Vywien was waging war with the blonde elf, Zayn was having her own troubles with the dark haired human. Instantly when she had seen him, she had grabbed her sword. She knew about weapons, but had never had the time, or money, to learn about the use of them herself. She grasped the hilt in both hands, raised the sword above her head, and lunged at the dark stranger, sword aimed at his heart. This plan would have worked perfectly if not for the fact that the dark stranger was adept at war and battle strategies. At the last second he stepped to the side, and drew his own sword from the scabbard at his side. Zayn's eyes went wide at the site, and started swinging blindly at the 'enemy' in front of her. He parried her blows with no effort on his part, then finally with a harsh thrust of his own sword, he knocks her sword from her hands. She spots her dagger on the ground toward her feet, and stoops down to pick it up. Unfortunately this was what her adversary was expecting her to do. He kicked the dagger many feet away, then did a sweep with his leg, causing her to lose her balance. Zayn tumbled to the forest ground, and when she moved to stand up, he helped her by grabbing her shoulders, yanking her up, and using his right arm to put her in a headlock. 

Gandalf had watched all of this with fascination and mischief in his eyes. He was amazed at the will of these fighters he had chosen to save Middle Earth. No greater heroes could be found then the ones that had been chosen for him. Slowly, with his staff in his right hand, he smiled at the four of them. "Bravo." Then he clapped his hands together, signifying he was impressed. 

* * *

The two elves and humans looked toward Gandalf with a questioning glance. Legolas's eyebrows furrowed as Aragorn spoke to Gandalf, "You planned this." Not a question but a statement, those who have traveled with the old wizard knew better than to try to figure out what he was up to. 

"Well. Both yes and no. They," he motions toward the two captured women "are the ones chosen to save the world. Though they don't know how or why yet. I was merely assessing there capabilities as fighters." Legolas looked down at the fair elf and released her hands. Vywien turned and looked at the elf unsure about what to say or do. "I am sorry for the offense. Those who draw weapons automatically receive the same in return. Though, I am not often the last to draw a weapon." Legolas looked at her curiously, for an elf of unknown origin she had quick reflexes. Aragorn in turn released the girl who'd swung at him. "I am sorry. I hadn't known this was a test, otherwise I wouldn't have gone so hard." Zayn shrugs, "I am used to fighting, though not with weapons. I have lived where ever I choose for some many years." 

Gandalf watched them converse, then coughed politely. "I believe there should be more than you two on your journey here. Pray, did the two young hobbits become hungry?" A slight smile spread across his face, but was quickly replaced with a astonished look as the two hobbits in question came walking through the grass followed by a dwarf. "Ah, I see we are now all gathered. Introductions I assume are in order. Everyone this is Zayn, she hasn't had a home like you have all had in a while, so don't take offense of her being skittish," he waves his hand at the golden haired woman standing opposite Aragorn. Zayn bows as her name is being spoken and looks at the company. Gandalf then motions to the elf with braided auburn hair standing next to Legolas, "This is Vywien from the forest of Fangorn. Treebeard has kept her a secret for sometime, and so she hasn't had much if any contact with the outside world." Not knowing what to do she bows as well and smiles weakly.

He looks at the two girls and smiles, "Don't be afraid, these are great friends of mine. They saved Middle Earth the last time it came in great jeopardy. Here, I'll introduce you." He walks over to Aragorn, "This is Aragorn, the king of Gondor. While in the wilderness he goes by the name of Strider, a ranger." Aragorn steps down on one knee, bows his head to the two girls and stands up. Gandalf then walks to Legolas, "This is Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood." The two girls smile at each person in turn as Gandalf explains each member. "Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck are both hobbits. They are a happy folk who wish to stay in the shire living comfortably." "Gimli son of Gloin, who's Legolas's best friend and a dwarf." Gimli then speaks up proudly, "We dwarves are great miners, once we made great caves."

Gandalf having introduced everyone, gets and evil twinkle in his eye. Calmly he sits on a rock, and looks at the two girls. "Starting tomorrow, Zayn and Vywien, we'll be starting your training. Aragorn will teach you, Zayn, how to use both your sword These two hobbits will show you how to use your dagger.' the old wizard chuckles lightly as he sees both the weapons on the ground, 'Taking care of your weapons will also be a priority." Zayn picks up both weapons, swiftly wipes them off, and re-sheathes them. Legolas hands Vywien's bow to her, "This is a finely crafted bow, you must take great care of it as well." Gandalf looks at Vywien, "I have never seen such a way to use a bow, and I have been around a long time. Legolas will teach you how to shoot your arrows with your bow. After mastering the bow and arrow, he will teach you how to maneuver your sword." Everyone one nods in acceptance, but Gimli, who looks at Gandalf. "How shall I help them?" 

Legolas looks over at his friend and smiles teasingly, "You can help me teach Vywien how to shoot her arrow." Gimli looks astonished, "No thank you, I wish to live. No offense lady, but I have much to live for yet." Vywien laughs at the dwarf, "I cannot blame you for not wanting to die, I have never shot a bow and arrow before."

* * *

That night everyone sleeps huddled around the campfire. Zayn, curled up on a leather cloth, murmurs in her sleep shifting closer to the fire. Vywien sits next to her, auburn hair cascading down her back, stares into the fire, noticing Aragorn and the two hobbits sleeping across the fire, also occupying several leather cloths. Aragorn sleeps next to his sword, which is clutched in his right hand. Gandalf sits on a large rock several feet in front of the fire with his eyes closed, though not making any sounds it is hard to tell if he's sleeping or not. Gimli and Legolas sit closer to the wooded area, the dwarf like the rest is fast asleep occasionally mumbling about mines and an elf named Galadriel. Legolas sits next to his friend staring into the night, though he appears to be awake he's sleeping as only elves do. 

"Where am I from? What kind of elf am I?" Vywien frowns watching the fire crackle in the night air. Legolas's ears shift at the sound of someone speaking, he slowly opens his eyes and looks to the saddened elf. "I know not whom your parents are.." Vywien gasps at being heard and turns to him. "Only Gandalf or Treebeard would be able to tell you. I know only this, you are not a half elf. They have dark hair and brown or black eyes." Vywien looks back into the fire pondering what the elf had told her, she then looks over at the elf and smiles, "Thank you." Legolas smiles, "Your welcome."


	6. A fight Amongst Friends

Chapter 6: A Fight Amongst Friends

The next morning Gandalf wakes everyone one but Legolas, Vywien, and Aragorn. Vywien had decided to go for a walk amongst the old trees, to which she's accustomed, pondering the past days events. The two old friends, Aragorn and Legolas, had gone out to find breakfast for the rest of the group. "What do you make of this Aragorn?" They walk through Rohan, "Not sure. It's not unlike Gandalf to expect a lot from people. Even if they don't know it yet."

Legolas nodded, swinging his bow over his shoulder. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I haven't known Gandalf as long as you...there is a reason for all of this?"

Aragorn laughed, as his eyes scanned the empty plain. "If I know Gandalf, he's has a reason for everything." His eyes spotted something moving, and he stuck his arm out to halt Legolas. He pointed to the wild boar that was sniffing around some grub a few yards away. Legolas nodded, and they went after breakfast.

* * *

Zayn nervously looked around the small cozy camp they were using. The dwarf Gimli was playing with his axe in an open area, the two hobbits Merry and Pippin were smoking with their long pipes, occasionally commenting to each other how hungry they were. The wizard, Gandalf, was starting another roaring fire. Zayn looked down at the weapons by her feet, and suddenly wondered what exactly she was doing here. She couldn't fight, and they didn't know she was a thief. If they found out about her past, they would probably kick her out for good. It would be better to leave, then be thrown out on threat of death. She slowly stood up, and noticing that she wasn't drawing much attention she slowly inched her way out of the clearing.

"There, cozy warm." Gandalf dusted his hands off. "Oh Zayn, I was wondering if you could help me set up the area for breakfast?" Gandalf called over his shoulder to the 'almost gone' girl. Zayn froze in her tracks, eyes wide as if she had just seen an Orc pass by wearing a dress. She glanced around behind her, then back to Gandalf who was just turning around. 

"Um...yeah." Zayn replied reluctantly. She inched her way forward.

"Good." Gandalf smiled at her, and together they prepared for breakfast.

* * *

Legolas and Aragorn made their way back toward the forest, and the camped clearing. Aragorn had the wild boar, not so wild now, slung over his shoulders for breakfast. Between the two hunters, it had been easy to get the boar, and now breakfast was on the way. He knew of two happy hobbits that would be ecstatic about the prospect of food. The elf and the man were talking between the two of them about whatever came up...but mainly about this new quest that Gandalf wanted them to accomplish. Aragorn had a vague idea about what the quest was about, but wasn't going to say anything until he was for certain. 

"Look!" Legolas cried out. "There is the elf Vywien!" Aragorn followed his friend's gaze, and saw the fair female elf walking amongst the forest trees hair hanging down her back unbraided. The two men quickened their pace to catch up to their new friend. "Hello." Legolas said from behind her.

Vywien jumped slightly, still not used to the sound of another human...or elf's voice. She turned around, and smiled up at the blonde elf. "Hello." She turned toward Aragorn, and the two of the nodded at each other. "I was just heading back to the camp, had quite a walk."

"What a coincidence." Aragorn smiled, and hefted the boar on his shoulders. "We have breakfast."

* * *

The two fair elves and the ranger walk through the forest heading back toward camp. Aragorn in the front, Legolas following behind looking for other small game, and Vywien staring off into the forest deep in thought. Vywien looked at the two, "Do you know why Gandalf has called us to save Middle Earth?" Aragorn spoke, shifting the boar high on his shoulder, "I do not, though Gandalf has his own reasons. No one could possibly know what he's up to, but him." Contented with this, she turned her head back toward their destination and kept walking. Shortly afterward the group entered the campsite to find Gandalf and Zayn preparing for the meal. Gimi was off in a clearing practicing with his axe, and the two young hobbits were smoking a pipe somewhat contentedly. 

Legolas walks over to his friend practicing his axe and converse with him, while Vywien sits on a rock near the fire. Aragorn carries the large boar over to Gandalf, "Where should I put him?" Gandalf, looks over and motions to a leather cloth on the ground. "That'll do for now." Striding over to the large cloth, he sets the boar down laying it next to the fire. As he turns, Gandalf speak to the girls. "After we are finished eating, I'd like you two ladies show me how much you know about using your weapons so we know how far we have to go." The fair elf, and golden haired human looked at each other with a look of worry. Zayn looks to Gandalf, "Will we be attacking each other, or following Gimli's example and wielding the weapons?" Without a thought or pause, "You'll be attacking each other."

"What if we kill one another, or become seriously injured. We would be of no use to you then," replied Vywien with a curious expression. "You won't kill each other, and if you don't know how to wield a weapon then it is the same as if you were injured." 

Gandalf had Aragorn spear the boar so they can roast the large animal on the fire. Not ten seconds after they put it above the fire, to the two hobbits come running to the fire. "Wow, that boar is huge! How long did it take you to catch that thing?" Pippin questions. "How long until it is done? Will there be enough for seconds?" "Do we have any ale to wash it down with?" Several moments pass as the two hobbits exclaim how hungry they are, asking when the food is done, what amounts are going to be dealt out, until Gandalf becomes irritable. "ENOUGH! It will be about a half an hour. Find something to occupy yourself with, rather than pestering me...' as he thinks a smile spreads across his lips, ' on second thought we'll start training now. Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Zayn, Vywien, Pippin and Merry! We'll begin training now. I want you, Zayn, and Vywien to stand in the field over there and practice with your swords. Legolas and Aragorn will meditate. Pippin, Merry you will help me with the food you're so intent on, and Gimli you'll help with the practice. Now go!"

The two ladies walk across the field and stand opposite each other. Zayn draws out her Elvish sword and prepares by swinging the sword a few times, while Vywien braids and ties back her hair. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas watch from the grass closer to the camp fire. Vywien tentatively withdraws Elrond's old sword, following Zayn's example she lashes at the air. Both concentrate on their opponent and wait for one of them to begin.

* * *

"After you." Zayn motions a bit nervously. "I never attack first." Vywien replied, forgetting her first meeting with Legolas. "I only defend myself." Zayn answered. And so the two stood. Elf and Human, swords ready to strike...but neither with any intention to start the training. 

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas sat on the ground, anticipating who was going to start the fight. Legolas and Gimli were even making wagers on who would be better with the sword. "This is the part where you train!" Aragorn yelled out across the distance to the two ladies. They both glanced over at him, then back to each other and shrugged. 

"This is going nowhere." Gimli voiced what everyone had been thinking. Just then Gandalf comes over to the watching group. 

"How are they fairing?"

"We'll let you know when they begin." Legolas answered, glancing up at Gandalf, then quickly back to the 'sword wielders', hoping that he hadn't missed anything. The four watched the non-moving figures, occasionally glancing back at the two hobbits who were clanking away, getting the boar ready for eating. 

"Everyone is staring at us." Zayn whispered frightfully to Vywien. "I don't want to attack you."

"Nor I you." Vywien replied. She too felt uneasy with everyone staring so concentrated on them. Both of their hearts were racing so fast, and they were so nervous that their sword hands were shaking uncontrollably. They glanced to the group briefly, and noticed Gimli walking towards them.

"Gimli is coming to assist you." Gandalf called out. "Perhaps he can get you started." Both Vywien's and Zayn's eyes went wide at the site of the stalwart dwarf stalking toward them. Zayn, improvising, suddenly lunged at Vywien. The site of Gimli angry frightened her into complying. Though if either of the two ladies knew Gimli even for a day, they would have noticed the twinkle in his eye, and the slight twitching of his lips into a smile. Vywien's eyes barely blinked, and she started to defend herself. 

"At last!" Legolas raised his arms in triumph. "The first blow is struck!" The group now watched intently as Vywien lunged into action and swung blindly with the weapon. Zayn, thoroughly scared now, literally threw her sword at Vywien, and ran to, and behind Gimli. She clutched the dwarf's shoulders, and bent down a bit behind him. Gimli half tuned around, a bit confused as to her 'hiding' tactic. Vywien, meanwhile, looked toward Zayn, and lowered her sword toward the ground, the point digging into the soft dirt. Gandalf started chuckling, Legolas stared at the shortcomings with a confused expression on his face, And Aragorn fell backward onto the soft grass, and groaned. He closed his eyes, and thought of the many hours of work they were going to have to work on. What warrior would run from a fight? Aragorn slowly opened his eyes, and jumped a bit when he saw a hobbit standing there. He looked at Merry upside down.

"Sorry to disturb this 'peaceful moment'," Merry laughed at Aragorn's disgruntled expression. "But breakfast is ready."


	7. Training

Chapter 7: Training

So the group slowly assembled for breakfast...which was surprisingly tasty. Vywien and Zyan refused to meet anyone's gaze. Vywien was deep in thought about her forth-coming sword training, while Zyan was frightened at learn how. She disliked weapons immensely, because of the destruction they cause. Orcs had used these such weapons to kill her parents...it is difficult to get over something so tragic. Gandalf generously filled plates for everyone, perhaps a little too much. Sometime during the night he'd ridden off to get some supplies and eating utensils. The group ate in silence, with the exception of the occasional well-satisfied burp by a hobbit or a dwarf. Pippin and Merry sat next to each other on one side of the fire, Gimli and Legolas beside around the fire, Vywien and Zyan next to them, and Aragorn and Gandalf next to them. They fully occupied the circle around the campfire in that order. 

When the last plate had been licked clean by a very full hobbit, and the last cup of ale had been drunk by a now contented dwarf...there was silence. "Well," Gandalf said, breaking the silence and looking slyly at the other members. Every face turned from the flickering, yet dieing fire, to the wizard. "Unless I am mistaken, it is time to start the training." Inwardly Zyan groaned, and Vywien appeared not to notice. "Since you both have much to learn with the sword, we shall start there. Legolas, take Vywien into the clearing that Gimli was practicing in earlier." Legolas nodded, and sprang to his feet, and gracefully held out his hand to help Vywien to her feet. She surprised him by also springing to her feet with as much grace, and grabbing her sword following him instantly. Gandalf did what Zyan dreaded next, turning toward her and Aragorn. "And you two follow me." The old wizard used his staff to stand to his feet. Aragorn offered his hand to Zayn, but she seemed to not notice, and stood up without help. Then two followed Gandalf to a clearing a little further away from the campfire then Legolas and Vywien. "I found this spot last night by accident."

"It's beautiful." Zyan remarked, taking a good look around at their secluded surroundings a gentle breeze making the flowers flutter on the ground. Aragorn nodded thoughtfully and turned to look at Gandalf as he started to speak again. "Teach her well. I'll send Pippin to get you for lunch."

"Thanks, Gandalf." Aragorn replied, then turned his attention toward Zyan who was still observing her surroundings, as Gandalf slowly walked back to the camp. "Are you ready to begin?" 

Zyan reluctantly turned around to face the man who was King of Gondor, and nodded hesitantly. She couldn't believe that she'd tried to attack him yesterday! What could she have been thinking? She vaguely wondered if he ever beheaded commoners for such offenses. Zayn had him on a high pedestal, she'd heard many great stories about him. It was a hard to believe that the legend himself was standing directly in front of her. Zyan was very reluctant to look into his gentle eyes, she thought he was quite handsome, very handsome actually. Still she had so little faith in herself, that she couldn't even trust the legendary King of Gondor to be able to teach her in time, for whatever it was they were training for. Another weight on her shoulders was the way her parents had died. Zyan would much rather use her skill with her fists or her feet rather then by a sword. Startled she glanced up at the tall man a few feet away, realizing that she was stalling. Half smiling in apology she reached for the sword at her belt, and realized that it wasn't there. Her face turned a light shade of red for forgetting her sword and taking more time away from practice. "I...don't have my sword. I must have left it at the campfire. I'll be right back." She sighed in relief, and started to walk past him back toward the camp. Aragorn grabbed her forearm as she tried to pass him.

Aragorn couldn't help but smile at her. "Ah, but how hopeful you look. Are you that scared of learning?" He released her and pulled out her sword which he had grabbed while they were eating. "Here you are." Zyan took it by the hilt, and stepped back. "Thank you?" Aragorn laughed. "Come now, its not so hard. We'll start off slow, alright?" Zyan nodded nervously, testing the grip on the hilt. "Alright, now I'm going to come at you slowly. I want you to block each sweep of my sword. Don't worry, I will give you plenty of time." Zyan nodded again slowly, her throat constricted, eyes widening. She was easily intimidated at the thought of learning how to fight with a sword from, the until recently, lost King of Gondor. She watched as Aragorn lifted his sword, who she'd overheard it was called Narsil, and brought it down near her left arm. Zyan quickly backed away, enough so his sword was a few inches away from her. Aragorn stopped and looked at her. "First rule of fighting, don't back up. Alright?"

"Yes, sorry." Zyan squeaked.

"Don't apologize." Aragorn replied. "Now, lets try this again.' with a smile he added, '...without backing up." Slowly he brought Narsil in an uppercut toward her left side, she instantly backed away again. "No...don't back up!" His voice came out harsher than he had intended. "Listen, if you continue to back up, you're going to allow your enemy to gain the upper ground, and you will constantly be on the defense. Whenever you fight an opponent, you want to be in control at all times and most importantly gain ground." He swung Narsil through the air above her head once, as if to get the feel for the sword. "Alright, I'm not going to hurt you. You do not have to worry about getting hurt on my account, okay?" Zyan nodded. Aragorn brought Narsil down in what would have cleaved her shoulder, if she had stayed to let it; but she backed out of the way. Aragorn sighed audibly, and tightened the grip on his sword...feeling the need to relieve the stress somehow. Zyan looked up nervously at his darkening gaze. Aragorn wasn't a teacher. Elrond had once taught him how to use a sword...the elder elf had the patience for it. Aragorn had patience, but not for teaching. "Alright, let's try a little exercise." Aragorn decided to try another tactic. "I'll swing at you once, you block, and swing at me, alright?" Zyan nodded, gripping her sword so hard her knuckles were turning white. When he swung at her, he anticipated her backing up. "Good..." He replied. "Now you." She swung at him from where she stood, but her sword came nowhere near him, though he hadn't moved.

"You're too far away!" Zyan concluded. 

"Exactly!" Aragron said emphatically, feeling he was gaining some ground. "When you back up, you lose your ground, and when you want to attack, you're too far away. This is why you don't want to back up. If there's only one thing that I teach you today...its going to be to not back up." He smiles at her enlightened expression. "Now...lets try it again."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other clearing Legolas and Vywien were having the same troubles...only different. Vywien seemed more content to want to talk to Legolas, while Legolas kept trying to teach her how to use his sword. "So how many elves are there?" Vywien asked. After they had left the group, Vywien was definitely more inquisitive. Legolas was bombarded with questions about everything, it was almost as if the dam holding all of her shyness broke, and he was the only one there to help her understand anything. At first she had seemed very tense, so he hold told her stories of his times of growing up to 2, 931 years. He was surprised to find out that the two of them were very close in their ages.

"A lot." Legolas replied. "Stand over here." He pointed with his the top of his sword. She moved to where he had told her to and waited. Vywien was really starting to like Legolas, she felt as if she had this special bond with him, both of them being elves and all. He was also not hard on the eyes, and more then once Vywien found herself just staring into his emerald blue eyes, lost in memories. He answered her every question, with a patience that was astounding. She had so much to learn from him! "But if there are a lot, how come I haven't seen any others? Treebeard once told me that Men and Dwarves stayed away from Fangorn because they believed it was haunted! There is no place more lovely then Fangorn! And no better friend then Treebeard. I wonder how a human would react to seeing an Ent walking around."

"You're the only elf left in Fangorn. But here are many other races in separate places. The hobbits of the Shire. The dwarves of the mines. The horse lords of Rohan. And the elves of the woods." He then got a sad expression on his face. "Many years ago Middle-Earth was governed by elves, but sadly the times of elves are over. Now the role of Man is taking over Middle Earth. Most of our kind have left these shores." Vywien looked down sadly. If there weren't hardly any elves left, how would she ever get to meet her parents? "Now, enough talk of depressing subjects! Let me teach you how to use this sword." He glanced down at the intricately carved picture on the hilt, then smiled at her warmly. "Ah...I see you carry Elrond's sword. It will do you well in battle."

Vywien sighed quietly. "That's also what the wizard Gandalf has said. But, Legolas..." She glanced up to meet his blue eyes. 

"I'm not an aggressive person, why do I need to learn how to defend myself? I've lived this long without knowing." 

"You've lived this long without any contact with anyone." Legolas concluded, then smirked slightly. "Unless you made an Ent very angry, you've never had the need to learn how to fight." His expression darkened slightly as other memories filtered into his mind. "But the world is changing, and there is more evil now then there has ever been. Even more so then the fight for the ring of power! These evil minions will not be hesitant to cut you here..." He makes a slicing motion toward her legs. "Or here..." A slicing motion toward her stomach. "Or most unfortunately here..." He made a motion like slicing her throat. "Though you are a non aggressive elf, others out there will not be so hesitant to try and take your life." Vywien slowly nodded as she let his words seep in. Other then the war for the Ring of Power that Treebeard had told her about, he'd never mentioned how evil Middle Earth could be. "When you chance upon a fight, which is almost certain...and you are battling Orcs or anything that the evil minions can conjure up..." He leaned in real close, and almost whispered the rest an inch from her nose. "Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none." 

"It sounds like an awfully depressing place beyond these woods." Vywien concluded. 

"Some places yes..." Legolas replied, straightening up and smiled thoughtfully. "But other places are so much better! There is always enough good to counter the evil, but that means people like you and me, and Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn, Merry & Pippin...and your friend...Zyan? Yes...even Zyan will need to fight the evil, to preserve what is good in the world. Now...are you ready to learn?" Vywien nodded. "Good...then let us begin."


	8. An Explanation

Chapter 8: An Explanation

"But Gandalf!" Pippin cried out. "What are we supposed to do while they learn how to use a sword?!"

"There's something oddly peculiar about those two." Merry said thinking to himself, turns toward Gandalf. "It's almost as if they're hiding something that they don't want us to know."

"Many people have many pasts." Gandalf replied, puffing on a pipe. "Some are good, others are bad. That is not to be included in our knowledge of these two women, unless they chose to tell us. The seven of you were chosen for the specific purpose of saving Middle Earth. The future is all you need to concern yourself with...not the past."

Gimli finally spoke up, "Perhaps now is a good time to tell us what this quest is all about."

"Mark my words, Gimli." Gandalf said, his eyes starting to close. "By the time the first star of the evening shines bright, you shall know everything I have to tell you."

* * *

"Thrust! Parry! Jump back! Good!" Legolas complimented Vywien, who grinned broadly. They had been at this for hours, and Vywien was showing remarkable progress. She was getting very adept with the sword. "At this rate we'll be able to move onto the bow and arrow by lunch!" Legolas said, eyes shining. Vywien blushed slightly at his compliments. "Now, we're going to try a new tactic, alright?" Legolas asked, standing directly in front of her. Vywien nodded. "I'm going to attack you from behind. It doesn't sound like fair play, but when you are out on the battlefield, 'fair' is going to be the last thing on an orc's mind." Vywien nodded, and Legolas slipped past her for a few yards. She faced the trees in front of her and briefly closed her eyes, allowing the slight breeze to cool her skin. Suddenly she heard a crackle of a branch to her left, she opened her eyes and she saw a slight movement. She glanced over just in time to see and hear Merry scream, "Vywien!" He dashed toward them, seeing Legolas sneaking up on her. He unsheathed his short sword and lunged at Legolas.

Vywien turned around, and saw him literally attack Legolas with his sword. Though short in stature, the small hobbit definitely knew what he was doing with his sword. "Wait!" Vywien almost laughed, but Merry didn't hear her. To him he was fighting for her life. He swung his sword at Legolas head. Legolas parried the blow, and swung one toward Merry's stomach, which Merry parried also. "You dirty elf!" Merry cried, swinging his sword harder.

"Dirty?" Legolas asked as he parried another blow.

"You dare attack a woman from behind?!" Merry yelled, and swung his sword again. Legolas finally got the upper hand when he hit Merry's sword exceptionally hard, and it flew a few feet from where they were standing. Legolas then threw down his own sword as Merry bull rushed him. Legolas caught the flailing hobbit's arms, and did a sweep with his foot tripping Merry. Legolas then practically monkey-piled on him, and used his left forearm against Merry's throat, just enough so he would have to labor for breath. Then he grabbed his left arm, and pinned it in the grass by Merry's head. "Do you yield?" Legolas asked directly in his face.

"No!" Merry cried, thrashing about until Vywien came up beside them. "Merry! We were practicing. He was showing me how an orc would fight." Vywien's soft voice froze Merry's struggles, and he stared up at her lovely face. He paused to think about it. He did actually remember Legolas talking to her briefly before he snuck around behind her...they could have actually planned it. His sense of chivalry took over before he had had a chance to actually think things through. All he saw was Vywien in trouble. Since yesterday, he had decided that she was the most beautiful creature in all of Middle Earth. Merry, the hobbit from the Shire, had a crush on Vywien.

"Do you yield?" Legolas asked again. Merry nodded, and Legolas released him, and offered a hand down to help him up. Merry gratefully accepted the hand, and started to brush himself off. "Dirty elf?" Legolas asked him, the corners of his lips twitching.

"I guess I'm the dirty one now, aye?" Merry laughed, and continued to dust himself off. "Sorry Legolas." He said sincerely. "I've been through so much death and destruction...but I never thought you...I mean you would never..." He trailed off. "It's alright." Legolas assured him, and patted him on the shoulder. "You are one brave hobbit indeed." Merry smiled up at him for the praise. "Now, what is it you wish to tell us?"

"Oh!" Merry said, brightening. "Gandalf bid me to come and get you for lunch."

* * *

"Okay...step forward, duck, swing and side-step. Again." Zayn did as she was instructed, beginning to feel more comfortable with both her sword and with Aragorn teaching her. They had been at it for a few hours now, and sweat was pouring off both of them. Aragorn had started out as an impatient teacher, but as she worked with him more, Zayn realized that he just wanted her to do really well, really fast. She was growing more and more fond of the King of Gondor. "Good job!" Aragorn praised her, and clapped her on the back. "You are progressing greatly! Once we got over that 'backing up' problem, you really have some ability with a sword!" 

"Thanks," Zayn blushed. "But everything I do now, I owe to my teacher."

"We're not done yet!" Aragorn said, sensing in her voice that she was about to quit for the day. "Lets try some free-style sword play...alright?" Zayn nodded, and instantly stood in a ready stance with her sword. Her left foot out far, and her right foot further back and slightly bent, sword erect and pointed right at Aragorn. Aragorn smiled at her, and Zayn's heart melted. "Ready?" Zayn nodded, and he came forward, bringing down his sword near her neck, she ducked and swung her sword at his left arm. Aragorn blocked, and delivered his own blow. This continued for a bit, both getting very involved with their sword fighting. They were so involved in fact, that neither one of them heard the crackling of leaves being pushed aside as someone...or something made his or her way toward the clearing. Eventually Aragorn decided that they could rest for a bit, but instead of actually saying so, he swung a harsh blow toward her sword, knocking it out of her hands. Her sword fell directly below her feet, and as she took a step forward the toe of her boot snagged the hilt and she started to fall forward. Aragorn reached out and grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling. 

When she finally got her balance she smiled warmly at Aragorn. "Thanks..." Aragorn nodded, and reluctantly let go of her shoulders. They were growing quite fond of each other...even if just as friends. Zayn hoped it was more then friends. Her gaze strayed to directly over her shoulder and she backed up, tripping over her sword once again. She landed painfully on her backside, eyes wide. "What? What's the matter?" Aragorn asked her, wondering if he had done something wrong. Zayn started to crawl backwards on her feet and hands *crab walking* backwards. "Zayn!" She hurried faster, whimpered in fear, bolted to her feet and ran back to the camp. Aragorn scratched his head...what had gone wrong?

"Hello Aragorn!" Aragorn slowly turned around, he knew of only one Ent that that voice belonged to. "Treebeard?" Aragorn asked, slowly turning around.

* * *

Legolas, Vywien, Merry and Pippin were sitting around the fire chuckling when they heard a noise coming from the nearby trees. Suddenly Zayn came running toward them with a shocked and frightened expression. "Lordy, big trees coming .. walking ...." With that, she semi-swooned and nearly fell to the ground had Pippin not caught her. Both elves blink then look to each other, "Treebeard?" 

Gandalf walks into the clearing followed by Aragorn and sure enough, Treebeard. Vywien smiles at her old friend, and walks over to him. "Hello, Vywien. Much ... has... happened... since ... I .. saw ... you last. Gandalf ... is an old... friend of mine...as well as these others...though...the woman ... sleeping now ... I have .. not ... met." Everyone listens to the aged guardian of the trees of Fangorn. 

Pippin set the weary human on one of the leather sleeping cloths. A while later everyone sat around the campfire, though the large Ent was further back so he would not catch fire. Zayn remained sitting on the leather cloth, starting up at the large tree creature. Behind sad Aragorn, Pippin, Marry, Gandalf, Treebeard, Gimli, Legolas, and Vywien circling the fire. Gandalf addressed the Ent, "Shall we discuss then, the reason I called you here?" Treebeard merely nodded feeling the need for Gandalf to explain first.

Gandalf turned to the group, "As you all know, I have called you here for a grave mission. The reason for which, I have yet to reveal. I will do so now. You all are going to go on a mission to destroy and evil that has been around longer than Sauron. It will require all the power you have, even your very lives. My friend, Treebeard will explain the story of the evil to you now."

The aged guardian looked at the group, causing the sound of old trees groaning in a sharp wind. "The ring of power ... was created ... in the likeness ... of . . this evil. The ... blood ... red jewel...is known...for its ... great ... beauty. Those ... who carried...the jewel...'he looks around' .. did not know ... how it worked.... Unlike ... the ring ... of power...it creates ... pain, .. suffering, ... and horrible things...happen...at the cost...of the owner. It .... must ... be destroyed." As Treebeard finishes his speech the entire group straightens in their respective spots.

Gandalf then speaks up from where the old Ent left off. "Discontent is rising in Middle Earth, though from where or why we do not know. This jewel is not on this plane of existence, or so we believe. If it was here, someone would acquire vast power rather quickly, and draw attention to themselves. While you all continue practicing your weapons, I will travel to some places I know and gather information. I will leave at dawn and be back with you all in a week hence."

For the rest of the meal, which consisted of the remains of the mornings breakfast and some ale, everyone sat in silence. Occasionally someone would comment on the food, or discuss something with another. Treebeard had left shortly after his speech explaining he had to check out some other Ents south west of here. So with much commotion, Treebeard said his adieus and walked back into Fangorn. The two girls thought about what Gandalf and the old Ent had told them. Vywien looked to Gandalf, having conquered her shyness, questioned, "If this jewel is on another plane, how are we to get there?" Gandalf became thoughtful blowing smoke rings, "I may know of a way, but of yet I will not speak of it. For it may not work and I do not wish to create false hope."


	9. A Story in the Dark

Chapter 9: A Story in the Dark

Not much happened in the days following the speech. Gandalf had left the early morning as he had said. Both the girls practiced morning, noon, and night. Zayn had showed promise with her broadsword, and had mastered the dagger given to her. Vywien had mastered the broadsword, and was close to doing like wise with the bow and arrow. The mid-day practice both were going through, were located in the same field from which Gandalf had appointed them. 

Pippin and Merry were sitting around the campfire starving yet again, though they had all eaten less that four hours earlier. Pippin looks over to his long time friend, "Hey Merry?" "Yes, Pip?" Pippin then takes a large sticks and pokes at the fire, "You know those two girls that we all are training?" Merry turns his head and looks at Pippin, "Yah." "I ... I think I like Zayn." Merry opens his eyes wide, and smiles. "I think I like Vywien! We should figure out a way to see if they like us." A large smile spreads across Pippin's face, "I like the way you think Merry."

Meanwhile in the secluded clearing a little away from the campsite Aragorn and Zayn were practicing. "Okay, we're going to try something different. I want you to attack me, this is going to be a freestyle sword fighting. See if you can defeat me." Zayn, having grown in confidence for herself, merely nodded knowing her ability to fight with the sword had reached new heights. "Begin!" Zayn ran as fast as she could at the ranger holding the sword up near her right shoulder, but just as she was about to cross-swords with him she turned a little to her right and surprised him for a split second. He naturally guarded with a swift upward stroke of his own sword. 

"Good." Zayn, trying to out muscle him smirks, "I'm not done." The girl does a three sixty with her body and stands where she would have in the beginning, and prepares to strike. She's force to guard as the ranger pulls the same trick but a bit faster. For several hours this training goes on, neither willing to cry defeat.

In another clearing, Legolas is practicing the sword with Vywien. They had spent half the day working on the bow and he felt the need to switch weapons to avoid over familiarity. Vywien had her hair braided many times and pulled back on top of her head, light sweat beaded her brow. Legolas mildly sweating looked back at the blue eyed elf with a smile, "You've come a long way. Even for an elf." Hearing such compliments the female elf turns a light shade of read. Legolas chuckles at her uneasiness, then prepares for another attack, "Lets try that again...." Vywien lifted her sword, ready to strike, when she saw him move slightly. Automatically she blocked up downward crescent with an upward sweep of her own. Taking one step back she prepared a side cut for his midsection and attacked. Legolas, having known many battles, had prepared for the strike quickly moves around her re-sheathed his sword and ended up giving her a bear hug. Vywien blinked and looked over shoulder her face turning red as she saw the predicament they were in, "How...how did you move that fast?"

Legolas smiles, and releases her. "Here, I'll show you."

* * *

That evening the small group gathered around the campfire for warmth. It was expectionally cool that night. The stars in the dark night sky looked to be frozen where they hovered in the night sky. Gandalf had left them a few conies, and some vegetables from his previous departure. They silently ate their supper, feeling weird that Gandalf wasn't there. The group was finally formed as a whole. As they curled up in their leather blankets, it was still quiet except for the occasional howl of a wolf, or twitter of a distant bird. 

"Man...I can't wait to tell my friends back home that I saw a living, breathing, walking, talking tree!!!" Zayn exclaimed excitedly. Everyone looked toward her with questioning glances. 

"Are you going to include the part where you ran away screaming?" Aragorn asked her, a deep smirk teases the corner of his lips as he continues to puff on his pipe. "Then swooned into Pippin's arms?"

"Hey, be nice!" Zayn elbowed him in the ribs, he grunted in response. She was smiling brightly, then she paused and stared into the fire. "Wait a second, I guess I don't really have a 'back home'." She said thoughtfully. "And no friends to speak of, that would think highly of me." She added quietly feeling depressed.

"Wait a second, Zy." Pippin exclaimed sitting on her right side, using the nickname he had made up earier in the day. He pointed an accusing finger at her as he talked. "Are you trying to tell us that we aren't your friends? After Aragorn labored for hours to teach you how to use a sword that Gandalf gave to you, and you have practically lived with a big group of people sitting around a campfire together...and you don't claim us as friends?!" He gaped at her.

Zayn looked toward him, then to Aragorn who was smiling at her. Then she locked eyes with everyone around her. The thought had never occured to her...she actually had friends. Her eyes shimmered for a second, before she brightened. "You know...you're right...." She paused. "Everyone! You'll never guess what I saw today! I actually saw a living, breathing, walking, talking tree!" She exclaimed, half joking, half serious. 

Vwyien sat quietly on the opposite side of the fire, she had much to think about. Legolas sat on her left, and Merry sat on her right. She wasn't completely possitive, but she thought that the young hobbit had a crush on her. She glanced up as Zayn gave her speech, and smiled thoughtfully knowing she was in the same position as the young human. Vywien hadn't been around anyone but Treebeard for centuries, now had one of the greatest things she could ask for...friends. She glanced at Legolas out of the corner of her eye and wondered how he felt. 

"Alright everyone!" Gimli's deep gruff voice surrounded the woods. "I know what this mood calls for!"

"More ale?" Pippin asked excitedly.

"No! A ghost story that I heard in my youth." Gimli grinned which boarderlined pure evil. "Do you guys like ghost stories?" Everyone murmered their various responses as Gimli setteled down into a more comfortable position. "Pay close attention, this story is true! This happened to my late cousin Balin." 

Gimli grabbed a stick and began to poke the fire as he talked. Everyone, but the two elves, leaned in a bit closer to hear better and get their minds of their current troubles.

"This ought to be good." Merry piped up, also smoking some pipe weed. 

"Many, many years ago..." Gimli began. "dwarves weren't very reknown creatures, as they still aren't today. This was a time before Sauron's evil forces had taken control of Middle Earth, before the elves had left the woods, before Isildur recieved the ring of power. This was when Middle Earth was the most peaceful place anywhere. Everyplace you went was more beautiful then the last place you came from." The group closed their eyes imagining this peaceful environment without war or surffering. Vywien and Pippin lay back on their leather blankets to stare up at the stars as Gimli continued. 

"There was a dwarf that went by the name as Galash. He was one of the bravest, most stalwart dwarfs to ever be found. One day he walked into this very forest of Fangorn. He walked in the beautiful woods for many days without running into another soul. Finally as he camped beneath the stars, he awoke in the dead of night to find an elf and two men standing with bows and arrows pointed at his chest. 'who are you?' Galash had asked. 'we are the guardians of Fangorn' one of the men replied, 'and you are trespassing'. 'I meant no harm, I only wanted to see the wonders of the world' Galash replied. 'my feet have led me here'. The elf being a very good people reader slowly lowered his bow at what seemed to be truthful words. The two men also lowered their bows and arrows at the elf's command. 'go to sleep' the elf commanded Galash. Galash had no thoughts of sleeping, he wanted to learn more about these strange creatures, for he had never seen an elf or a man before. 'I am no longer tired.' 'Sleep!' A man commanded, and he pointed his hand at Galash and a lightening bolt flew from it. Galash slumped to the ground out cold. 

"The next morning Galash woke from the deepest sleep he had ever encountered in his whole life. He looked around and the area in a twenty feet circle around him was burned to a crisp, except the area where he laid. Galash scratched his head thoughtfully, wondering what had happened around him. He then noticed a large tree that hadn't been there the night before, directly in front of him. He craned his neck looking up toward the huge tree, and two big brown eyes that belonged to the tree were looking down at him. 'my, my you are a lucky lad' the tree bellowed out loudly. 'what has happened to the forest?' Galash asked, looking around, thinking he was dreaming. 'where did the two men and the elf go?' The large tree paused before answering, 'they were found dead early this morning. one was found beheaded, the other his ears cut off, and the last hung in a tree' 'but why?!' Galash cried out, remorse overtaking him for the unknown creatures. 'a great evil has incompassed these woods,' the tree replied. 'it has tried to burn the forest and killed the guardians. the elf tried to call to you in the night to warn you to leave' the tree said sadly. 'his ears were cut off for his rebellion' Galash was getting an uneasy feeling by this point. 'I have the ears...' the tree said softly. 'would you like to see them?' Galash bolted to his feet as the tree opened up his big branch hands that contained two elven ears, and the head of one of the guardian men.' Galash started to run back the way he had come, but as most creatures now know, dwarves are not well known for their great speeds, the tree grabbed him and chanted three magical words: estala curduim bedalla, and Galash suddenly grew stiff. His arms flew outward and suddenly he seemed to grow in height. He grew and grew until he was almost as tall as the talking tree. His feet rooted to the ground, and there he stood for all eternity. The only thing Galash still controlled was his eyes."

Gimli looked around at the small group surrounding the fire. "It tis said that the evil tree is still roaming Fangorn. Galash was not his first victim and will certainly not be the last. Sometimes on cold nights such as tonight, around such times as now, the time when he was transformed, you can still hear him moaning in the night. His spirit alive for all eternity, to watch other travelers such as ourselves to suffer the same fate." Gimli looked around and poked the fire, it popped loudly and everyone but the elves jumped. Pippin yelped in fear, Aragorn and Legolas' eyes were wide, both of them having heard similar versions of the story. Zayn and Merry were literally cowering under their leather blankets, suddenly very afraid of the trees of Fangorn. The two elves, not being afraid of ghosts, blink at the dwarf, not liking the idea of elf ears being chopped off. 

"Well, I'm spent." Gimli said to the frightened group. "Time to sleep." He laid down and fell fast asleep.

Everyone else kept their eyes on the campfire, afraid to look at the dark forest...afraid they'd see the earless elf, or the decaptiated man...even the hanged man swinging from a tree. After many hours the rest of them fell into a fitfull sleep.


	10. Evil Returns

Chapter 10: Evil Returns

The next day pasted rather quickly for the company of elves, hobbits, dwarf, and humans. The hobbits and Zayn were finishing up their practice with the daggers, while Aragorn watched from the shade of the near by trees. The two young hobbits had been teaching her from dawn to slightly after noon. "Step to the side when they charge you. Then they'll loose momentum and keep going forward." cried the ranger. Following his example Pippen charged Zayn, after turning to the side the hobbit kept going and nearly hit the ground. "Nice." Zayn had progressed very well with the sword and dagger, so much so the ranger would not have to worry about her in a time of battle.

In another clearing the two elves were practicing archery. Legolas appraised her stance, making sure she was standing correctly for a perfect shot. The two had become good friend during the time they were practicing, once Vywien had finished asking questions she became focused on their task at hand. He then turned in the same position Vywien was in, "I want you to shoot your arrow through mine." The elf then shot one of his arrows a good twenty feet away into a large tree. Vywien blinked and focused on her target, after she felt the arrows were lined up she released. The arrow flew amazingly fast and imbedded itself in the tree, splitting the other arrow in half. 

Legolas turned and smiled at Vywien, "That was excellent. I have not seen the likes of which in a long time." Vywien turned a deep shade of red at the compliment and looked away. "I think we are finished with the training. Should we go see how the others are doing?' questioned Legolas. The other elf turned and smiled at him, "Sure." The two then walk together over to the sheltered clearing, just in time to see the others come walking back. 

Aragorn looks at Legolas, "Did you finish the training?' with a nod from the elf he continues, 'I think we are ready for the quest." 

Vywien walks beside Zayn, "Can you use your sword an dagger now?" "Yes, I learned a lot especially with the sword. Merry and Pippin taught me how to use the dagger really well. What about you?" 

"I have learned a great deal about using the sword and bow." replied Vywien with a smile. "Do you think we'll start the quest soon? Wonder what the other plane is going to be like." Zayn spoke her inner thoughts aloud. "If we need our weapons, it can't be a peaceful place." replied Aragorn with a grim face. 

That night the two elves had caught supper for everyone, as usual the two hobbits were the cooks. Everyone sat around the fire watching as the hobbits seasoned the large bird. Vywien and Zayn looked slightly depressed because their training was over, meaning they didn't need to spend so much time with Legolas and Aragorn. Aragorn was sharpening his weapons to the right of Zayn, thinking about the quest ahead. Legolas and Gimli were talking animatedly beside Vywien. After finishing their meal, all of them went to sleep, knowing the following day was when Gandalf would be back.  


* * * 

Back on regular earth Joyce, who had bought the beautiful necklace for her eighteen year old daughter, was preparing her daughters birthday party. She had enlisted/ordered the help of her other daughters, who were occupied putting streamers and baloons through out her house. Rachel came back from work at seven, because she had an early shift. Her group of friends were to arrive at six. They had bought six cases of soda, eight bags of chips, five cases of pretzels, and ten boxes of pizza. 

All of her friend were known to eat a lot when brought together in large groups. Several decks of cards were stacked up on the table, along with four board games and two large spoons. Rachel's group of friends could party well into the morning, and probably would do so. Never lacking enthusiasm, they were wont to cause a scene from someone's home to the mall. 

By the time that six o'clock rolled around, two of Rachel's friends arrived right away to help out, Kevin and Amber. Immediately Joyce put them to work to have all of the prepartions ready for when her eldest daughter arrived. Joyce had given Rachel her birthday present that very morning, and Rachel had been wearing it all day. With a jewel as powerfully corruptive as this one was, Rachel was already starting to show remarkable 'cranky' changes, acting in ways that she never would have dreamed of acting before. She was developing a serious attitude problem towards any and everyone that she met, and she would literally freak out for just an instant if she didn't feel her ruby around her neck. 

As the old clock struck seven, Rachel shut off her engine and walked up the steps. She opened it slowly, and was greeted with. "SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rachel literally threw her keys at the person directly in front of her by accident, smaking Amber hard in the shoulder. "Whats this?" Rachel asked, looking around the small room, literally crammed with people. 

"We've decided to throw you a birthday party!" Joyce said, coming up and smiling at her daughter warmly. "To honor your turning twenty!"

Rachel glanced around the room again, and she felt this odd form of anger, and unsatisfcation with everyone there. She had wanted to watch a couple of movies, not entertain people for hours on end. She tried her best to tamp down the anger, not knowing where it was coming from, and smiled weakly at her mother. "Great." But if anyone would have looked closey at Rachel, her eyes were a dead give away. Her usually docile, gentle eyes were filled with a strange form of anger and malice. Noone seemed to notice, and everyone jumped into partying head first.

* * *

"Great." Rachel rolled her eyes at a gift that her friend Amber had given to her. "A Lord of the Rings book. Like I have time to read anymore. Next time, save your money." Amber gaped at Rachel open-mouthed...what had just happened? Next Rachel moved on to a gift from Amber's boyfriend, Kevin. She quickly ripped the wrapping off, and turned the gift over. She was staring at a brand new Newsboys album in her hands. Rachel glared at the picture of the members on the CD. "Kevin, haven't you heard? Newsboys suck!" Now it was Kevin's turn to stare open-mouthed at her friend. Something was seriously wrong with Rachel, what was happening to her? In the short time that he had known her, she had never-ever acted this way. 

Rachel couldn't believe her own ears, why was she saying such terrible things? This presents were great! She had asked for all of them, and now she was shunning them and dissing her friends in the process? It was almost as if Rachel didn't have any control over her actions or thoughts. Like she was living in a shell in her brain, and someone else was acting upon this mean impulses. Still, no matter how hard Rachel tried, she couldn't bring herself to apologize...she just couldn't. She didn't know how, and she didn't know why. She knew her friends and family were very disappointed in her, and she couldn't blame them, yet she still couldn't apologize. She looked around as people tried to hide the gifts that they brought for her behind their backs in vain. 

Two girls, Kim and Alicia were hiding under the kitchen table. Alicia, commonly known as Al, was throwing random food particles at Rachel hoping to appease her. While Kim was looking at Rachel in fear, wondering what was wrong. She sighed and clutched the ruby that hung around her neck with her left hand...it was going to be a long night.

Several hours after the party, Joyce Miller thought to herself. _What a disaster, what's wrong with my daughter.It was like she had a major case of PMS, and she would lash out at anyone who so much had gotten near her._ Joyce lay on her bed, staring up at the dark ceiling in thought. More then once she had seen her daughter reach for the red ruby around her neck, hold it, and run her fingers across it. It was the weirdest gesture, almost as if she'd thought it was no longer there. Dismissing it from her mind, Joyce concluded that her daughter had just had a bad day. Flipping over she fell fast asleep.

* * *

Rachel clutched the ruby necklace to her chest, unwilling to even let it go for the night, for fear of losing it. It was the best present that she had ever recieved, and noone, anywhere was ever going to take it away from her. Rachel would fight to the death to keep this ruby. Clutching it tighter in her hands, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

_"It must be destroyed!" A tall man clothed in white shouted loudly. "How do we do such a task?" A tall, graceful blonde female...elf, asked a bit shyly. "You must go from whence it came, steal it from whoever is carrying it, and burn it in the fires for evermore!" The old man replied. "But who has it?" A dark stranger with an heir of royalty asked. "She does." The old man whispered, and one by one everyone looked at her._

Rachel sat up with a gasp. Weird dream. She took a deep breath, and frantically felt around for her ruby, it was gone! She searched everywhere, her heart pounding in her ears to try and find it. When she could not find the ruby anywhere, she started crying loudly, feeling such pain of lost and discontent that she had ever known. She laid her her back down on her pillow, and felt a lump beneath her head. With tears still streaming down her face for her lost, she stuck her hand under her pillow, and she caught the ruby there. The chain had broken sometime during the night, and with her tossing and turning, trying to escape from strange dreams where people are coming after her, constantly trying to find her ruby. She clutched the ruby to her chest tightly, determined to never let it out of her sight again. Now she cried for joy at the finding of her strange jewel. Dismissing the dreams from her mind, Rachel got up to face another day.


	11. An Incantation and a Journey

Chapter 11 : An Incantation and a Journey

As promised Gandalf came the following day riding this trusty horse Shadowfall, the decendent of his former horse Shadowfax. The group was just finishing their breakfast and thinking about their trip when Gandalf spoke, "I have come back to you as I had promised. There is much to tell you." Everyone turned at the sound of his voice; Legolas and Gimli stopped talking, Vywien and Zayn put down their weapons from practicing, Aragorn and the two hobbits looked up from their meal. 

Several minutes later they were all huddled around the fire. "I have been reading some very ancient books left by the old wizards. The only way to go to another realm or plane is through an incantation that must be exact or risk destroying all those it entails. A little after noon I will summon you into the other realm, where you must find the ring and bring it back." Merry questions the old wizard, "How do we get back after we have found the jewel?" Gandalf looks over the group, "It calls for an incantation, the likes of which I haven't seen before." Zayn looks around her, "You are coming with us right, I mean, you wouldn't want to send us into a realm when you are unsure if you can get us back ."The usually happy wizard looks to the ground, "I am afraid I have no choice. I can't go with you, but I will search for the incantation to bring you back." 

For several hours, until it was time, no one said anything. The hobbits stomach started growling but no one paid attention to it, even the hobbits themselves. When they were ready, and had all the supplies they needed the group stood forming a circle in front of Gandalf. The wizard closes his eyes and concentrates, "_Graced by the will of the White Flame, power of strength that sleeps within me. Heed your master and come forth. Enter into my hands and do my bidding!!!!! Part now the sands of time, OPEN THE GATE_!!" Suddenly white flames spring from Gandalf's ring and encircle the travelers including himself, they then disappear from this plane.

* * * 

On earth, a college student with dark brown hair and big sideburns was sitting just getting ready to leave his English class. Kevin wasn't fond of English and was thankful that the class had ended early. Now he would be able to go to the Trojan Center and find something to eat, breakfast had been skipped because he had slept in. As this poor soul was packing his books into his bag, he heard a **_WHOOMP_**! sound. 

Kevin then looked up to see eight very strange looking people. An old man with an incredibly long beard holding a staff, dressed in a large gray robe with a pointy hat perched on his head. Beside him were two young kids, or so they seemed, dressed identically in red plaid pants and a red long sleeved shirt with a Scottish terrier on the front. To their left he saw two very confused people, the girl with long breaded blonde hair carrying a bow and sword was being given a piggy-back ride by a blonde haired guy with braided plaits who was also carrying a sword and a bow. The two looked odd some how, on closer inspection they had pointy ears! The one's next to them were in the same position, the rugged chestnut haired guy was confused as to why he had a short haired blond girl on his back.

The elf girl and blonde haired human turned tomato red and slowly got off the back of the guys. Revealing their long dresses, the elf in a long deep forest green with a gold necklace around her neck, and the human in a sapphire blue velvety dress with a buckle around her waist. The rugged guy was wearing clothes be-fitting a construction worker, with the exception of his large broadsword and dagger hanging at his waist. The male elf on the other hand was dressed like a business man in a three piece suit, with braided plaits. 

Kevin stared at the group for several minutes trying to understand what they were doing in his English class, and last but not least why they were dressed as they were. The construction worker looked around, "Gandalf, did you mean to come with us?" The old man shook his head, "This is most confusing. We shall think more on this later, first we must figure out where we are." One of the small kids started tugging on his clothes, "Pip, you look just like me! I hate these clothes." Kevin's mouth fell open in astonishment, hearing the word 'pip' everything fit into place, last weekend he has seen the move Lord of the Rings : The Two Towers, Pip aka Peregrin Took was a hobbit and part of the fellowship. These were the main characters, **here** in _**South Dakota**_. 

Kevin just stared open-mouthed at them for a few seconds. The rugged man was the first to notice they had an audience, and held up a hand to the group to silence them. They instantly went quiet, as if he was their leader and in complete command. The rugged man then looked toward Kevin, his stormy gray eyes probing deep into Kevin's blue eyes. This was a tactic that Aragorn had learned many years before, as a ranger. It was a calming tactic that worked on the biggest to the smallest of the creatures he had ever known. It wasn't the first time he had used it. There was complete silence as Aragorn worked his 'magic', interrupted only once by a 'what is doing?' from Pippin, instantly hushed by everyone else. As Aragorn probed the young man's eyes, the young man noticeably relaxed a bit, and only when did Aragorn see in his eyes that he had let down his guard, did he finally take a step closer.

"Excuse me, do you understand the common tongue?" Aragorn asked slowly, as if the young man couldn't comprehend.

"I understand English." Kevin replied.

Aragorn smiled. "Perfect." He glanced back at his friends, then toward the young man again...wondering if he should introduce everyone, then he decided on just himself. He pointed to himself, and spoke slowly yet again. "My name is Strider, what do they call you?"

Kevin would have laughed if this had been a dream. It was just so surreal! "Um...I'm known as Kevin." He wondered if he should let on that he knew all of their names, except for the two females with them. He smiled warmly at the two females directly in front of him. Zayn and Vywien glance at each other, then turn and smile at the man in front of them. He wasn't too bad looking. Aragorn and Legolas glance at each other, then both step to the inside. Aragorn directly in front of Zayn, and Legolas directly in front of Vywien...that will teach him. Legolas and Aragorn both shot Kevin a challenging look. Zayn and Vywien glance at each other, then up at the elf and man, then push them away and stand where they were before. Aragorn and Legolas glanced at each other, and pretty much read each other's minds they knew each other so well, just by glancing at each other they concluded that later they were going to have to have a talk with those two, and let them know what was 'expected' of them while they were on this strange planet.

"Excuse me, friend." Gandalf spoke next, directing Kevin's gaze from the un-spoken argument going on between the two elves and the two humans. "Could you lead us out of this..." He looks at the ceiling then around the whole room. "building?"

"Um...sure." Kevin said, and smiled at him. "Follow me." With another quick glance at the two elves, two children/hobbits, two humans, the dwarf and the wizard, Kevin shook his head and led them toward the door.

After they had exited the building the group looked around to find grass with some hard material embedded into it. Several other people were walking on them heading other tall brick buildings. Gimli, unnoticed before wearing Scottish clothing, complete with a red kilt instead of bagpipes he held an axe, stood next to Legolas. "If I am not mistaken we are on the other plane as you intended Gandalf. Though how or where we are exactly eludes me." The elf looked around and noticed a sign, "Science Center, what is that?'"

Kevin chuckled shaking his head, he walked on. "Staying up all night is not a good idea." The group looks around, in the distances Gimli sees two strange girls waving their hands in the air and running with their heads toward the ground. "What a queer place this is..." Gandalf addressed the group, "I think we should explore this place, and hopefully find a place to rest." Kevin laughed, "If you guys want, I can show you a place to rest." Kevin was in the lead, followed next by Merry & Pippin, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, with Zayn walking behind Aragorn, and Vywien walking behind Legolas.


	12. Mischief Brings Anger

Chapter 12 : Mischief Brings Anger

Zayn taps Aragorn on the shoulder, and when he turns his head, she steps on her tip-toes to talk quietly to only him. "How do we know we can trust him?"

"Do you have any better plans?" Aragorn whispered back, giving her a resigned look, and turned back around. Zayn made a face at the back of his head in frustration, then turned her attention toward Vywien on her right. "Come on, I don't want to fall into a trap. Let them figure it out for themselves! If they get caught we can rescue them, but we can't rescue them if we all get caught! Let's go find our own resting spot!"

Vywien's eyes went wide. "But Gandalf and the others will be angry with us if we just...wander off." 

Zayn rolled her eyes like it wasn't a big deal, but inward her heart was pumping with excitement at the new adventure. She couldn't explain where they were, but she was at least going to find out what this place had to offer. "They won't take it so bad! We'll be back before they even know we're gone! Come on! Show that elf spirit you guys are known for!"

Vywein looked confused for a second. "But we aren't known for our spirit in wandering off and getting into trouble. Grace, beauty and ears are what we're known for."

"Come on!" Zayn grabbed Vywein's wrist, and dragged her away from the group. Vywein didn't offer much resistance...none actually. She had wanted to explore this new world as much as Zayn did, she was just more reserved in her feelings...all she had needed was the budge that Zayn had offered...besides if they did get in trouble later, she could say that she hadn't come willingly.

The rest of the group continued on into the double glass doors, and into the large building...as the two females of the group snuck off to explore. "What is this strange substance?" Legolas asked, last in line, tapping the glass door with the tip of his finger. His Elven ears picked up a slight ring whenever his finger connected with the glass. He glanced forward and noticed everyone was leaving him behind, and hurried to catch up. 

"Merry!" Pippin exclaimed in awe. "Look at those fixtures hanging from the ceiling!" Merry gaped open-mouthed at the tall ceiling, and the lights extending from it. He was so transfixed that he stopped walking, and Gandalf bumped into him, not even realizing.

"This is what we call the Trojan Center." Kevin explained, and did a sweeping motion with his hand to show it off. Everyone looked around in silent awe at their surroundings. There was so much to see, so much to explore! Kevin was the only one that was unimpressed. He adjusted book bag over his shoulder, and nodded. "Yep." 

"Vywien, come here!" Legolas said in awe, facing forward. "Never have I seen anything so awe inspiring...except maybe in Fangorn Forest the first time. Vywien?" He asked, motioning his hand for her to come forward. There was silence behind him, he turned and glanced around behind him, his eyes scanning the empty area behind him. "Aragorn!" Legolas exclaimed, turning back around. Aragorn turned around, awe still in his eyes. "Vywien and Zayn! They're missing!"

"What?!" Aragorn turned around his eyes showing his emotions: awe-to-surprise-to-anger-to-worry. He looked all around him, his heart starting racing. How could they do this?! Thinking quickly he turned to Gandalf. "Gandalf!" Aragorn said in a rush. "Zayn and Vywien are gone! Stay here with the hobbits and Gimli. Legolas and I will go find them. Stay here, and we'll know exactly where to find you...after we find them!"

Gandalf nodded gravely, knowing Aragorn's urgency to find their friends. He could read more in people's eyes then many people would admit. "Wait just a minute!" Gimli exploded. "I'm not staying here, I'm coming with you guys." He looked down at his kilt in disdain. "Besides, maybe I can find some more suitable clothing."

"Alright." Legolas agreed. "But we must hurry!" Gimli and Aragorn nodded, and the hobbits and Gandalf blinked and the trio were gone.

* * * 

"This place is beautiful!" Zayn exclaimed excitedly, practically skipping down the road. They had both been very alarmed when they saw these things with four wheels passing them, and one of them almost hit Vywien. After much thought, the two women came to the conclusion that they were some new kind of wagon. 

"I'm thirsty." Vywien said suddenly, and started looking around. 

"Look!" Zayn pointed. "There's a stream!" They came up to a small park, with a bunch of huge stones creating a staircase, and rocks that led right up to the water. They hurriedly went down to the water's edge, and Vywien dipped her hands into the water for a cooling drink. "Wait!" Zayn almost screeched. Vywien stopped with the water practically to her lips. Zayn pointed to something that as floating by in the river, it was a milk jug, and various other pieces of trash.

"It's contaminated." Vywien concluded, and dropped the water disdainfully. She stood back up and looked at Zayn with sorrowful eyes. "Their whole water supply is bad. How do they survive?"

Zayn shrugged, then gasped loudly when they saw a man in jogging clothes run by, with something covering his ears. Vywien's ears perked up, and she wrinkled her brow in disgust. "What is that horrid noise?!"

* * * 

Aragorn growled slightly to himself. With the hard paths, and roads...he couldn't follow their tracks! He wasn't sure where they were...they could be anywhere! He then turned to Legolas, "Use your sensitive ears to try and hear them." The elf nodded and looked around their surroundings, focusing all this senses on his hearing. After several minutes the elf looked back at Aragorn, "I believe the scream I just heard, was Zayn's. If I am correct, they are this way," he points. The trio set off running as fast as they can, unsure if the scream was a cry of horror or for help. 

After watching the weird man run down the street, the two girls had kept walking in search of some drinkable water. They had taken a wrong turn and ended up on someone's lawn, which wouldn't have been so bad had there not been a large furry animal prepared to kill them. Zayn screamed reactively, quickly without thinking Vywien shot an arrow through the things chest. Several minutes later, as the two girls stood there wondering what to do, a very angry ranger, elf, and dwarf was running toward them. Aragorn looks at the two with a disapproving eye, "Where did you two rush off to, we are on a quest. There is no time to run off and explore!" The two girls sigh and pretend the annoying ranger isn't present. "What should we do this animal?" questioned Vywien. "Might as well put it in my bag and save it for later. Won't have to worry about finding supper now." 

By now Aragorn was livid, verging on wrath mode prepared to reach for his sword Legolas, deciding not to risk bloodshed addressed the girls quickly, "Now that supper is caught, perhaps we should join the others in the "Trojan Center". Zayn shakes her head, "Nuh uh, we are going to explore. This is a new place to us! Who knows wha--" Before she can finish Aragorn knocks both girls unconscious, puts the large furry creature in Zayn's bag. "You carry Vywien, and I'll carry Zayn." And so the two walk back with the two girls on their backs, toward the weird flat building they had left. Gimil was shaking his head, "We'll have to keep an eye on these two."

Back at the Trojan Center Gandalf, Pippin and Merry were being escorted to an area where they could rest their weary feet. Kevin kept shaking his head, "Weird." They then passed through a door with a bright sign Trojan Marketplace above, the entered a very large room with tables and chairs everywhere. Some very strange contraptions, that looked like a variation of tables were lined up along the walls. "This is the Marketplace, where you eat and rest." Pippin and Merry looked at each other, "Food! I haven't eaten in four hours!" Pippin commented. "I know, I am soo hungry my stomach could pop." Gandalf smacked them on the head with his cane, "You two! Behave yourselves we know not where we are! Be on your guard!" 

With a confused expression Kevin walks on toward a group composed of two girls, and three guys. "Follow me." Gandalf grabs the two "kids" and follows their guide. One of the girls sitting at the table with shoulder length light brown hair and brown eyes looks over, and blinks twoice. "Oh my gosh!! It's GANDALF!! MERRY AND PIPPIN!!!!"", the girl waves her hands in the air. The others at the table turn and notice it is indeed those of the Fellowship.


End file.
